carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Youssef Abassi
Youssef Mehdi Abassi (born 8 June 1976) is a Brunanter environmentalist and politician of ECO17, serving as Minister of Transport and Communications. As of , he is a representative in the House of Representatives. Abassi was born in Carrington to Moroccan immigrants and later studied Political Science and History at the Royal University of Koningstad. Biography Early life Abassi was born in 1976 in Carrington to Oumaima and Ayoub Abassi, who had emigrated from Morocco two years previously. Abassi has two older sisters, Yasmine and Lina. Yasmine is a fashion designer and Lina is a legal consultant based in Koningstad. His family was of working class roots, with the family living in a small apartment in the suburbs of Carrington. His father was a bus driver, whilst his mother was a housewife, although she later qualified as a nurse. Abassi excelled at school from a young age, particularly within the subjects of languages and sciences. Upon graduating from college, Abassi was offered a scholarship to study Political Science and History at the Royal University of Koningstad. After graduating, Abassi planned to teach history at a local high school in his hometown of Carrington, although he withdrew from a postgraduate teaching course to instead focus on a political career. Political career Soon after, Abassi joined the Green Party, establishing a position within a leftist faction of the party. Abassi then started campaigning with the party on issues such as healthcare and environmental causes. In 2011, Abassi became a party spokesperson in the areas of transport and communication, helping to shape party policy and procedure in these areas. In the 2013 general election, Abassi was elected to the House of Representatives, and in the new Wostor II government, he was appointed as the Minister of Transport and Communications. He held this function from 1 May 2013 until 14 March 2017, but also served as minister in the Van Buskirk I government until 9 January 2018. He was re-elected a representative in the 2017 general election and was appointed Minister of Education in the Van Buskirk II cabinet. He served as education minister until 6 September 2018. Despite the fact that his party, the Green Party, was not a coalition member, Abassi was nevertheless nominated by ECO17 as a minister. He remains one of the few politicians who stay loyal to the Green Party after the 2017 corruption scandal. When the Green Party fully dissolved in January 2018, Abassi served as an independent before eventually joining ECO17 half a year later. Personal life ]] Abassi is married to Ines Lange, whom he met at the university in 1996. The couple has one daughter, Jihane, who was born in 2012. Abassi lives with his wife and daughter in Dortmund, Koningstad. The family also owns a second home in Carrington. In addition to his native languages, English and Arabic, Abassi speaks Dutch, French and Italian. Despite the fact that his parents are Muslim, Abassi is an atheist. Politically, Abassi is a leftist and has described himself as a social democrat, a social liberal and a progressive. In the past, Abassi has also advocated equal opportunity, social justice and social rights such as same-sex marriage. Furthermore, Abassi is a staunch supporter of Brunant's membership of both the European Union and the International Wiki Organisation, believing that Brunant should seek to have a strong, active position in both organisations. Abassi is a keen swimmer and as a student represented his university at the national championships. Among his political duties, Abassi continues to practice the sport often. Category:Politicians Category:Green Party Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni Category:Ministers Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Arab Brunanters Category:Congresspeople Category:Environmentalists Category:ECO17